Gadget
The Battlefield Series features gadgets which are equipment that do not fall under categories such as primary weapons, handguns, grenades, or knives. Many Battlefield games allow players to choose from a variety of gadgets for each kit. Gadgets are highly distinctive between the different classes. Some serve a supportive role as appropriate for the kit, while others are tertiary weapons such as explosives or underslung weapons. Players can identify teammates that are carrying supportive gadgets by using Commo Rose commands or Spotting—the player's kit or gadget icon will be shown on the minimap. Battlefield 1942 Battlefield Vietnam Battlefield 2 Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Battlefield 2142 In Battlefield 2142, player characters have two gadget slots, filled from a pool unlocked by earning unlock points awarded at each new rank. Any unlocked gadget can be put in either slot. Some classes carry an additional kit-specific gadget: Assault carries the Medic Hub, Engineer carries the Repair Tool, and Support carries the Ammo Hub. Players can also carry a single squad leader gadget, but can only use it if they are the squad leader and meet the required squad size for the gadget. (By picking up dropped kits, a squad leader can potentially use multiple gadgets.) The Assault kit can equip both underslung gadgets, the PK-74 AR-Rocket and the Herzog AR-Shotgun. The two gadgets are fired from the same underslung weapon and share the same "universal" ammunition. The Advanced Magazine unlock adds an additional magazine and an additional round per magazine, effectively increasing the amount of universal ammo from 12 (4×3) to 20 (5×4). The Northern Strike expansion pack adds six gadgets among its ten unlocks. Ten special badges are also added, each awarding an unlock point (which can also be spent on the base unlocks). Battlefield: Bad Company Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Battlefield Play4Free Battlefield 3 In Battlefield 3, all gadgets are assigned to a specific slot (Gadget 1, Gadget 2). Certain gadgets can use different kinds of ammunition, and appear as separate gadgets. The slot behavior prevents the use of different ammunition with these gadgets. The Ammo Box and Radio Beacon are always carried by the Support and Recon kit, respectively. The Defibrillator is also carried by Assault soldiers when unlocked (making this the first game where Assault/Medic class does not always carry a healing item). Engineers always carry an anti-vehicle weapon, starting with the SMAW or RPG-7 depending on faction. The Close Quarters DLC adds the 40mm LVG for the Assault kit's M320/GP-30 grenade launcher. The Aftermath expansion pack adds the XBOW—a crossbow with multiple kinds of ammunition—for all kits. Gadgets (other than the XBOW) are not used in Gun Master or Scavenger gamemodes, which feature specific primary and secondary weapons. Battlefield 4 In Battlefield 4 players can once again choose two gadgets freely from their kit's inventory, albeit limiting Assault to one underslung weapon, Engineers to one Shoulder-fired Missile launcher, and Support to one ammunition type for the XM25. The Assault kit gains the First Aid Pack and 40mm Flashbang grenades for the M320/GP30, along with all prior gadgets from Battlefield 3 and its Close Quarters expansion. The Engineer kit gains access to a wide variety of launchers, including the new MBT-LAW as the default launcher, and many returning models with redesigned properties. The launchers are no longer faction-specific. Engineers also gain the M2 SLAM as a mine option. Both the Support and Recon kits can now use C4 Explosives and M18 Claymores, unlocking them at different points in their progression. The Support kit gains the XM25 firing 25mm Airburst Grenades as a default gadget, Ammo Packs for quick resupply, and the MP-APS defensive gadget. The M224 Mortar is now a remote-controlled gadget. The Recon kit gains the versatile PLD for scouting and targeting, and regains Motion Sensors from Bad Company 2, along with all prior gadgets from BF3 and the aforementioned explosives. The China Rising expansion adds the UCAV and SUAV drones for the Support and Recon kits respectively. Remote-controlled drones can now be accessed by pressing , allowing players near an Ammo Box or Supply Crate to use an existing drone. Players can also return to a previously deployed drone from a prior life if the drone is still active. Until the 2013-12-16 patch, drones were able to assist in flag capture in Conquest and Domination gamemodes. Battlefield Hardline Battlefield 1 Battlefield V Category:Disambiguations Category:Gadgets